


Changes

by piuicola



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Human!Maehara, M/M, So yeah, also theres so little isogaixmaehara fanfic, but i thought nah let him see his ghost, ghost!isogai, grammar mistakes everywhere lol, i just woke up so like, i was wondering if i should make it agnst, im back bitches, literally don know what the fuck is this, no beta we die like men, no fluff today oof, so i'll shall contribute uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piuicola/pseuds/piuicola
Summary: Isogai still looks after Maehara even though he's a ghost (Maehara does knows and he wants to see him)





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> I literally don't know what is this lmao

It was mornings like these which makes Isogai wish he was human again. Harsh rays of sunlight tries to seep through the cracks of the apartment windows- he reaches out to them, longing to feel heat again. 

It was already 7.00, yet the alarm clock is not ringing, and Maehara is still fast asleep. He never changes, does he, Isogai thought, exams are coming up and he still doesn't have a normal sleep schedule.

Though he doesn't particularly mind, watching best friend sleep peacefully was a rare chance since he always wake up faster than him during sleepovers. He sweeps Maehara long, blonde hair aside (it smells nice, but he always told him to cut it), and whispers into his ear, "Wake up, sleepyhead. You're late."

Maehara’s eyelids shot up immediately but squints due to the sunlight. He saw him-heard him, the words still lingering in the room.

"I was too late" again, Maehara muttered. Is this some kind of fucked up illusion? What he saw was obviously real (or is it? Ever since Koro-sensei came into his life, his sense of reality has changed), there was no denying it.

Always, always late. Late for school, late to save his best friend from a car crash and now late to see his dead ghost. If it was even real.

He got out of bed and made his way to the sink. After splashing water onto his face to clear his thoughts, he could clearly see the reflection of Isogai smiling at the corner of the mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading whatever this is lol  
> kudos if you enjoy it <3  
> keep healthy! drink plenty of water!


End file.
